Who Sings at Night
by Fen Jien Ren
Summary: / PREVIOUSLY "Kazekage's Daughter" / To be free from guilt's grasp is the best thing that could happen to me... Help me...
1. The Seed

**Kazekage's Daughter**

**A/N:** For my past readers.. Please, read this first chapter again... I rewrote it. So, as you can see... It became longer. So read it... Read it... Read it again!

**Chapter One: The Seed**

A blonde haired genin had ran away from her sensei. She ran… with her arms spread wide welcoming the winds of embrace. She closed her eyes and ran faster and faster towards the world she'll soon to explore. The girl stepped her feet far and fast, only to escape and be free was in her mind not even where to hide. Just run. She just run. She wants to be free.

She soon stopped upon meeting a post near a slide, she panted and catched for her breath as she looked back. She pouted and furrowed her thin brows as she saw no sign of her sensei, "I can't believe that guy is a jounin." She let out a sigh as she walked up at the post after putting much chakra on her feet. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms as she walked higher and higher, "I mean he wasn't even close in catching me!" she titlted her head up and looked at her path, "Look.. There are no signs of him! I guess I should have at least left a trail so he would ran after me!" she moved her head to its normal position and stood at the top of the post.

"You don't have to, 'cause I don't like running." A airy voice tickled her ear. "W-woah!!!" she lost her balance as she got surprised by his _useless_ sensei. "W-when did you g-get here?!!" She looked back at the up-side-downed man, she then asked after having enough chakra to hold on. "I actually got here before you." He answered as he gave her his hand.

"K-kankuro san!" she accepted his help and jumped at the top, "That's amazing!"

"Whatever." He jumped and flipped down. "Let's get back to you training."

"I DON'T WANT TO TRAIN WITH YOU!" she complained with closed eyes and tight fists. "I want to train with the Kazekage!"

"You know he's busy."

"Feh!" she jumped down and landed safely on her feet, "He should pay attention to the person who will surpass him!"

"Here we go again." He sighed and shrugged, "You know, you really ARE a hardass lady like your mother!"

"Don't talk about mom that way!" she raised her fist.

"Hmph." He tilted his head up and stared down at her, "It's the truth." She charged towards him, and easily, he stepped to the side and evaded her rage, "What do you know about her anyway?" the face-painted puppeteer crossed his arms as he extended his feet to let her slip over it. "Believe in me if I describe her this way."

"Oof!" she fell flat on the floor.

"And again. The same tricks work for the both of you!" he chuckled.

"Kazekage-sama says she's not like that!" she yelled as even she was down on the floor. "Then, he's totally wrong and lying." He oppossed, "He is NOT!" she sat up, "Kazekage-sama said mom always kick you big fat ASS!" Kankuro replied no longer and stared down at her with weary eyes, "So clearly you ARE an asshole liar!!!"

He smugged, "You are like your mother."

She stuck out her tongue and took off, "Butt head!!!" she yelled back at him as she ran faster and faster. Kankuro let out a sigh as he looked up at the skies, "First a hard ass sister, then a weirdo for a brother… now a student as well." He scratched the back of his head as he looked back at the floor, "I can't really take much more of this." his head fell down in exhaustion.

"Tired?" a creepy voice echoed from his back.

"No way in hell, Mr. Nice Guy." He moved his head to the side. "That kid is just reminding me too much of some one that my head started to hurt."

"…" the Kazekage rested his eyes for a moment and walked beside his jounin. "Why are you here anyway?" he asked as he crossed his arms behind his head. "I heard you're having troubles with her."

He pouted his lips, "…Not really."

"…"

"Ne, Gaara…" he moved his sky blue eyes to the corner and met Kankuro's, "When are you going to tell her…"

"Tell her what…"

"About her mother and our sister."

"…"

"I think it's her right to be aware of—"

"...I don't know." He looked down at his walking feet. Gaara's words were simple but he meant it whole. He was afraid for the child to hate him when she discovers that she was born unwantedly and unexpectedly. _It will break her heart._

"Or… at least, let her know you're her father."

Gaara closed his eyes and thought over the things deeply… Should he tell it? Would he hate her? What? What is the right thing to do. Gaara continued his stroll with his brother, he has his arm crossed against his chest and his eyes resting beneath its thin lids. The wind blew and teased the robe of whote and blue to fly free, he opened his eyes as coldness run through his skin. He stopped the walk and stared up into the clear sky as he let his arms fall down, Kankuro ceased in a few steps ahead of him. The granules of sand danced in the air almost hurting their eyes, but Gaara did bear the feeling in his.

The jounin looked back and stared at the suffering Kazekage, "Something wrong?" he blinked and returned his sight to the puppeteer, the red head slowly shook his head in answer to his question and continued their stroll. "…" the Kazekage remained silent as the night went deeper and deeper on their presence.

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" the blonde genin jumped out of her hiding place. "Tsuki?" Kankuro lifted a brow with the dissapointed look on his eyes, "What do you want know?"

The girl named Tsuki stuck out her tongue at the jounin, "I am NOT talking to you, you fat assed liar!"

Gaara closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "…"

"Who you callin' fat assed, big mouth?!"

"Oh! Haven't seen it yourself?!" she shot back, "Too bad! It's just one of the prettiest sights in the desert!"

"Cut it out, you bitch!"

"Tough luck, girlie boy! I ain't listening to gays!"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"Oh, yeah?!!"

"YEAH!"

"So what's with the cheap make-up?" she pointed at his face, "It's war paint, you idiot! As well as a sign for us puppeteers."

"Alright, so, since when did purple became _soOoo_ scary?! And puppets as well!"

"Oh, I'll show you!" he moved his hand to his back and reached for a scroll. "That's enough." Gaara cut through.

"Gomenasai, Kazekage-sama!" she lowered her head.

"Tch." Kankuro glared down at her. "This incompetent man started it." She glared back. "WHY YOU—"

"…I said ENOUGH!" his voice of rage echoed in the whole village.

"Uh… G-gomene, Gaara…" he looked back at him all weary and ashamed. _It's the first time I saw him like this._

"Tsuki, isn't it?"

"Hai, Kazekage-sama!"

"Go home."

"D-demo…"

"…" he stole a single glimpse of her and turned his back around. Tsuki frowned in dissapointment, she had no choice but to leave so she left soon after. "Gaara…" he approached his doubting brother, "It's nothing." He replied.

"You remembered her, too… Didn't you?"


	2. Rewind

**Kazekage's Daughter**

**A/N:** For my past readers, again, who didn't did what I told them and neglected my first note... Please read the first chapter before continuing this one, I've added some MORE lines. actually... very more of them! (what the heck... very more? is that right?)

And oh, before I forget... Chapters from here on will have the time set before his daughter with this mystery girl was born and even before they did something, alright? This is so way back... Keep in mind that Gaara's just 15 to 16 years old here starting this chapter actually... at the first chapter, where I've introduced Tsuki, he's actually somewhere between 21 to 24...

**Chapter Two: Rewind**

Almost a decade before, their family was whole… Gaara, Kankuro and Temari had each other. In every battle, they fight side by side never permitting a single scratch to live in each other's skin. They were the greatest… Yet one inflicted a woman that none could ever had stopped. Temari received a wound on her heart that would never heal…

"Temari…" he walked towards his weeping sister. She continued to cry on her hands, not giving any attention to him. _Does it really hurt that much?_ His eyes turned to slits as he thought deeper and deeper, he couldn't understand what's so hard in losing someone dear to you since he never had permitted anyone to get close to him. He stared down on her as pity secretly covered his sky blue eyes.

_I must say something, right?_ He didn't know what to do… He never was good in doing things other than inflicting more pain and suffering.

_I heard Shikamaru died on the last allied mission… This must be pretty tough on her…_ Kankuro's words dived deep in his mind. _What's so hard in losing him?_

"This is troublesome." She chuckled as she wiped away her tears, "I shouldn't be crying, right?"

"…"

She let out a sigh, "I've avenged his death… I should feel a lot better."

"Vengence has nothing to do with it." Gaara spoke his words. "You think so?" he nodded. "Well…" she started swinging her crossed legs and stared down on them. _Don't cry._

"I'm lost." She said then lied down, "Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome…" she closed her eyes and smiled, "I'll gonna' miss him saying that all the time."

"Troublesome." Temari laughed at his sudden complain. "What's funny?"

"Nothing."

"Why did you laugh?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"That doesn't look like it."

"Fine! It's just that…" she sat back up, "For a moment there, I thought that you're trying to cheer me up."

"…" he lowered his head and crossed his arms.

"Were you?"

Gaara stepped closer to her and stretched out his arm, touching her damp cheeks, _Am I?_ he stared down at her glassy eyes of teal. _Am I…_

"G-gaara?" faint streaks of love and confusion sprouted under her eyes. He lifted her head to meet his eyes with his fingers on her chin, he stared down at her mixed feelings with his eyes hiding behind pity and ignorance.

"…A heart's wound can only be healed by one thing."

* * *

**A/N:** So, I hoped you've listened to me now. The next chapter will be soon, and it will be long, I promise... And to ANNY? Thanks for you reviews! I'm so happy that you've liked my works! Thank you very much! 


	3. What's Love

**Kazekage's Daughter**

**Chapter Three: What's Love**

The scorching winds of the desert went soft to their skin, they were facing one another… more or less, their lips were just an inch or three in distance, their nose were already touching. Their eyes stared for a couple of minutes now. It was like he was being provoked to do something he shouldn't do, especially towards someone with the same flesh and blood. But the man holding his sister very close have grown in a different environment, he was never raised normally therefore he grew as well not normally.

His fingers kept on crawling over her face, she was shuddering but she dared not so show. Her eyes was closed and somehow forced herself to enjoy the sensation of being touched like this. His other hand fell down to her waist, she started feeling nervous… She no longer understands what he was doing. His head fell down to her shoulders and absorbed the fragrance of her body.

It was weird, but it felt good. The scarred woman then let the darkness flow inside her. She lifted her arms and trapped him in a tight embrace, she still couldn't figure out what's happening… but she hoped that it isn't bad. Gaara went down on his knees, his arms fell but his head stayed on her shoulders—resting. He breathe heavily, staring through a dark endless void. It could have been a pretty cute picture of siblings embracing each other if it wasn't for Gaara's deep thoughts, he was thinking of something else… He was confused. He wants to help his sister recover, but would it be right?

He suddenly moved back, his usual headaches occurred. Memories flashing before his eyes… Love. Memories of love.

"Are you alright?"

He hid behind his hands that held his head. Would it heal him as well? If it would do so, he'd better at least try… But what about her? He started trembling as the caged hatred fought for freedom. It's so hard to fight your own self… He's lost. She is too. Would it be fine? What?

_...What?_

He wanted to scream. He wanted to free himself from something, something that just keeps on hurting him. Yet it's impossible to break free from memories, but love… Love could heal the wound of the heart. He always believed that, so he loved no one but himself… but it never worked. He wanted love from others. He couldn't heal himself… He wanted others. He wanted to love and be loved.

But… Is it right?

His teeth gritted, strongly clashing to one another. His grasps went tighter to his head, as if it would lift the feeling he's been having now. It hurts. It really hurts but there is no other cure but love.

Who could ever love monster? Could she?

What monster wants to be loved? Does he?

He wanted to break free, he wanted to love… But mayve it's wrong. What if it's wrong…?

His head just keep on hurting; his heart bleeding… _I don't want to be alone anymore!_

Temari looked down at him, her shield slowly melting away. She knows he's been suffering, she knows what he's bee through… She knows he's shattered and lost but she doesn't know what to do. She's scared because he's a cold blooded killer. Yeah, right… He's your brother as well. She closed her eyes and sighed, she decided to hold him in her arms… Maybe then everything would be better.

"Don't touch me!" he said in a throaty voice, the sands moved fiercly between them as he roared. His eyes started to change, there was something with him. Is he scared? Is he angry? It was unexplainable but his eyes were shot open and aware, unstable he may seem but he is sensed enough to stand guard. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

He was a monster they all feared, but still… Inside that monster… He still has a heart. No matter how he looked or act, he has heart… He can never be that worse. "Ssh…" she tried to reach for him once again. "D-don't come c-closer! I'll kill you!" he threatened as he dashed back. "Then, kill me." She said as she moved closer and closer to him. "S-stop!!" he growled. "I'll kill you!!!"

"No..." She smiled softly and broke his shell, "If you wanted to, you could've just did it without warning me." She caught his shaking hand and pulled him towards her, "ne? Gaara?" Temari trapped him in her arms.

"_This warmth… It's love…"_ he looked at the sands dancing around them. "_Isn't it, mother?_" He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of being embraced by someone. Of everything that made him a monster subsided to the pits of his weary mind, he felt like he's born once again. His rotten heart started to beat but by doing so, it bled yet at least, he started to feel something/ Over the years he thought he died he never though a simple embrace would pull back his lost soul.

Look at him. Look at Sabaku no Gaara who only weeps invicible tears.

Neither moved a muscle. The monster of the desert stayed to what he was, holding on to his sister like a spineless doll but she did not mind, at least they are together and Gaara isn't doing anything harsh. Then he suddenly drew back with the burns on his thin skin brought by her touch, he stepped back with his eyes glued down to the sand-covered ground. His eyes hid behind those thick strands of hair, he stood away from her and slowly his body got eaten by the mount of sand crawling over his skin, and then he dissapeared along with the granules that danced in the wind.

"Gaara…" Temari whispered a wish to the air that they breathe, hoping that it reaches the top of the central structure where sulked the present kage of the Wind. He folded his arms and straightened his feet looking up to the blurry sky of orange and red. The sun is setting.

_Love_.

The sun then left, leaving him alone to his thoughts. He wondered, what is love exactly?

_Love is…_

His eyes slid down to his hands, he raised it closer to his face then saw his old self past through them. He saw the kid he once was in one second, how he always wondered what he really is and then passed the time her first tasted the addictive red liquor that forged his dark path.

Love, to be able to feel it, that made him change his road but what is it exactly? Why long for something he is quite unsure of? Is it only about the things you give to each other? About not being alone? Or just for those kisses and warmth on cold nights? Is love all about yourself? Is it about the benefits you get from the other person…?

What is love? Gaara wants to know…

_Your mother's wishes are in these sands, Gaara-sama… They protect you out of love._

Then love is giving up your life for someone.

Uzumaki Naruto crossed his mind because he believed that this love made him strong. His love for his friend, this bond… He'd die protecting them like how he had seen him.

_So, that's love…?_

So was his belief of what it is, no one can really say what this emotion exactly is. We just end up describing it at most time… Nobody really knows. We believe of what it is on our own words by our own choice.

"Gaara." His eyes of green slid to the corner to look at his loyal jounin who must've been already there the whole time he's been thinking about the mysterious emotion. The face-painted ninja leaned back at the metal railings that reaches up to the height of their mid-section, his arms folded in half as his elbows rested past the top rail. "What's up?"

He moved down his head and rested his eyes, "Nothing." Came out a simple reply.

Kankuro tilted his head towards him and lifting up a brow, "You're too much drained to your thought that you didn't even felt me stalking."

He opened his eyes and welcomed the soothing colors of the dark night, "..."

"I may be stupid like Temari says, but I can tell whenever you're troubled by something." He moved his head further to the side to look at the retiring village of the Sand, "This ain't about paperwork, is it?" his dark eyes met a pair of cold green. His face was so impassive face, Kankuro pulled down his elbows then sighed. "I can't tell much by looking and I can't help in having just a piece or two of puzzle." He turned and faced his brother, "Start talking."

"…" he parted his lips a bit, "Well?" he raised a thin brown brow as he waited for a sound to come out, but it just seemed that he just breathed out. He crossed his arms and started grumbling, "I'll listen! C'mon!" he started tapping his foot, green eyes fell down and watched it go up and down in such a fast pace. "…"

"I'm not here to perform a tap dance for you, damn it." He said after noticing what was draining his attention. "Are you just fucking bored or something?!" then moved his eyes up to his face, but no word still came out. "THAT'S IT!!" he stomped his feet, "I **AM** STUPID!" he growled and left his brother.

The kage is alone once again, yet a small smile trailed his lips as he had watched him leave, this, after all, is love…

Kankuro's Love.

* * *

**Kankuro: **What the hell is with the last line?  
**Fen:** It's cute.. Dontcha' think?  
**Kanky:** I don't do incest fics..  
**Fen:** But, this is an incest fic.  
**Kanky:** It is?!! I should've known! I'm outta' here! There's no way I'll--  
**Fen: **Hold it, Kanks. This isn't about your incest relationship with Gaara.  
**Kanky:** It's not?  
**Fen:** Yeah... The title is **Kazekage's Daughter**, remember?  
**Kanky:** So?  
**Fen**: It means you're not the pair... Just think for a second, wise guy... Even if you do it every single time you look at each other, no one's gonna' get pregnant. That is if it's you being a transexual news is false.  
**Kanky:** I'm not a transexual.  
**Fen:** Good, then neither of you nor Gaara will get pregnant...  
**Kanky:** What's your point?  
**Fen:** My God, Gaara! Your brother is a slow one!  
**Kanky:** Slow? What...?  
**Fen:** Ah, never mind! (turns to the readers) Sorry for the long wait, ya'll... I hope you got what Kanks here didn't get.  
**Kanky:** ...Huh?  
**Fen**: I have already gave the clue about the pair, ya? So, if you don't like it... You know what to do! (nice guys pose!) 


	4. Accidents Happen

**Kazekage's Daughter**

**Chapter Four: Accidents Happen**

The night had fallen, the kage still remained from where he wondered of the love he wished to feel. His arms remained folded across his chest and his feet is as sturdy as the trees of the forest. The night was in its deepest hour, after a few more minutes, the sun will shine like how it always did. He waited for the sharing of light and dark on the skies, not blinking and undisturbed by any of his known feelings. He stared up to the glowing vast sky, no longer having anything in his mind.

Hours passed and the sun was shining brightly from the heavens. His eyes rested for a while but still maintaining his steady posture, he breathed in and out… This was the only rest he has known for everybody know, especially him, that he could not sleep with the monster inside him. Whenever he feels tired, he does this bat-like thing which never fails to frighten his sister every morning. Yet today was NOT one of those times that he feel tired and itched to close his eyes and sleep, but he felt like doing it anyways so he agreed to the thought and decided to go home just for the satisfaction of the strange sensation boiling up his blood.

He lifted his hand away from his folded other and raised two of his thing fingers, he closed his eyes and concentrated enough to perform a certain jutsu. The sands crawled towards him and in an instant, the kage was no longer in sight. Then, the next time he opens his eyes, he was in the kitchen… standing before the kitchen door. He's fond of hanging here since it was quite cold and it is the most dim-lighted part of their house. He dropped his arms and walked towards the wall, and yeah… He's walking OVER the wall then to the ceiling. He stood before the door, turning his back to the turned on lights. He took off the white robe and threw it over to one chair near him, then folded his arms like he always does and closes his eyes.

In any moment now, he'll get his satisfaction in hearing her sister scream and become her punching bag for the moment. But, of course, her punches don't hit since the sands are there to defend him. He wainted patiently.

Then the door creaked open.

The last time he did this was when he was still 12 and his sister 15, and to forget that they have gotten taller is really stupid. When the door opened and the victim went in, there were no shrieks or flying punches or whatsoever… their lips were sealed by one another. His eyes shot open as he felt the strange warmth on his lips, he saw nothing but a skin of white-complexion. _What the?_ Creatures of the poles crawled up to their spine, Temari was shocked and wasn't abled to move any more.

Nervousness and embarassment streaked below her round eyes, _What is she doing? _Gaara asked himself. Obviously, he got no reply. How is he supposed to know?

Love.

He guessed that's what, so he tried to answer her and closed his eyes to taste her more. And more… Then he felt something playing inside his mouth, nevertheless, he did not backed down and answered it with the best that he can.

"Gaara…" her head fell down, their foreheads touched. The man did not replied, he just stared down on her for he was drowning in the memories of the minutes before, yet he did the same in his face and showed nothing. Temari burried her face on her hands, she cried. He then snapped out of his thoughts and jumped down from the ceiling, he lifted his hands and trapped her face between it then pulled it closer to him. "Ssh…" a simple sound escaped his gritted teeth. _What's wrong?_

"S-sorry…" she apologized… _For what?_

"…" he moved back along with his arms hanging down at his sides, he stared at her fingers as it wiped away her tears. She deeply breathed in then out. "Good morning!" she greeted with a smile on her face. Gaara closed his eyes and lowered his head. _So that's it._ He lifted his feet and walked passed through her. The Sand Ambassador raised a brow, "Gaara?" she looked back at him with face filled with concern. "Something wrong?"

He took hold of the door knob then gave a blank look at her, "…It's an accident"

"Huh?" he gave no more explanation and closed the door.

The night fell with the siblings having the same thought on their minds. _Accident, huh?_ Gaara once more stood at the peak of the Wind, watching the stars emitting their different kinds of light to atrract the eyes of many. He stared up to them, probably looking for something… A constellation, maybe? The night was deep and the lights of the streets are already out so it isn't impossible to at least see one.

"Gaara…" a female voice echoed from behind. "What are you doing here?"

"Same question."

"I just went out to stretch a bit." She stretched out her limbs cheerfully, "Yeah, that's right! Stretch! Stretch!"

Gaara closed his eyes, "…" he folded his legs and sat down.

"Here, I brought a blanket."

"You came here to stretch out and you brought a blanket… That's very related."

"Stop commenting and start using it." She glared down at him.

"…"

She moved down to her knees and kindly offered the gray-colored blanket, "It's cold."

Ignore. "…"

"Hmph!" she opened the blanket and threw it around him. "I said USE IT."

Gaara did not move a muscle, his eyes remained shut and his limbs folded. The lady smirked a little, his eyes opened and stared at the happy face that has been giving him strange feelings. "What?" he asked. Temari moved closer and closer until her head could rest over his shoulder, "Hmmm…" she sighed.

"What are you doing?" he moved back and tried to slide away from her. "Hold it, wise guy." He caught his shirt and held him back close, "No moving." She rested her head back down to his shoulder, Temari closed her eyes and smiled a little. "This is how you flirt with guys?" he asked monotonously.

"Why?" Want to flirt with your sister?" she chuckled as she moved closer.

"That's not what I meant."

"When I flirt with guys…" she slid away and faced him, she titled her head to the right and said, "I do…" she pouted a little as a smile traced her lips. She jumped towards him and trapped him between her legs, "THIS!" she held his wrists tightly by the time she finished her thought.

Stare.

Thin brow raised, "Turned on?"

"And what do you mean by that…?"

"It means I love you." Her smiled dropped and her brows furrowed, "Hear that?" her head fell down to his chest. "I love you…" she lifted her head towards his and teased his lips for a kiss. "I love you, I love you… I love you so much." Her eyes were closed as she confessed her love to him.

On the other hand, Gaara stared through her. His eyes were clear and his face impassive, it was like he wasn't hearing anything but the harsh winds of the desert. He looked up to the skies and watched the soft twinkiling of the stars, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!!" she leaned back and yelled, looking down at the blank face of his. His heart seemed unshook nor untouched, he stared as if nothing was happening. It was like he's sleeping even with his eyes widely open. She gritted her teeth at the irritation of seeing him like this after her confession, "I said I LOVE YOU!"

"…"

"Dammit, Gaara!" she pressed her lips over his, not caring if he would get angry or what. Gaara did not cared, he just stared… Stared at the dark sky. Then tears fell down to his face, "…" but this didn't shook his feelings as well. Maybe his feelings are so much deeper than all of them thought, or maybe, it's just not there anymore just like how he lost his tears and smiles.

Temari tilted her head left and right and tasted everything from his mouth, her tongue moved inside him that he almost choked. She stopped with his sudden cough, "…Temari." He called hoarsely. "Get off." He ordered with no emotion filling his face. Temari crawled back, staring down at the floor. Her tearful eyes hid behind her long golden strands of hair, "I'm sorry."

"Temari…" he lend out his hand. She took it and been pulled closer to him, "Cry."

"Huh?"

"You can cry."

Her hands gripped tight to his chest then moved a bit closer, she cried. Gaara believed that she was just able to say those things because she was lonely, because she couldn't get over the loss for the one she loved the most but he suddenly thought… Accidents could happen.

* * *

**Fen:** Hello, Gaara!  
**Gaa:** Hi.  
**Fen: **Hi!  
**Gaa:** ...  
**Fen:** Kill joy! Hmph! (turns to the readers) There, reviews please!! And, oh... I just wanna' say hello to Kris Hawkeye and frieds!  
**Gaa:** ...Frieds?  
**Fen:** Oh! I mean friends! Hehehe... Peace out! Reviews!!! 


	5. Never The Same

**Kazekage's Daughter**

**Chapter Five: Never The Same **

The lady of blonde hair cuddled the man of red. Her arms hanging lifelessly on each side, lower limbs folded to fit to the gray blanket that embraced them both and her eyes softly shut. His lean-muscled arm round her neck protecting her from all sensed harm, his chin went over her head as his eyes went straight up to the glittering night sky. Warmth of their bodies touching overthrew the harshness of the desert winds, the strange sensation of being beside one another wished to linger in their hearts forever yet, forever is impossible so at least, just stay longer than normal. Green eyes slid down to the field of blonde hari, eyes softened and its lids half-dropped but it wasn't because of exhaustion, just plain joy in one's lost heart. He moved his head down and tilted it to the right to catch a glimpse of her face peacefully sleeping, faint trails of a simple smile were to be found in his lips. With a melted hear he is now, yet he stands in no position to love this woman like she wanted to. Besides, everything that she said must be all because of her depression and loneliness, and even if it's not, rather not he dare to cross the line. And another, he's used to being unloved.

A monster, if ever would love, should always expect nothing in return not even a cent of sympathy. A monster is a monster, not human. Yet he is somwhere in the middle but still…

He stared up to the vast skies that danced with plain shades, he brethaed out and appreciated the time of the day. He has seen this so many times before, but the amazement won't still leave his side. He leaned back his head to hers and stared at the bright sun crawling out of the clouds of different kinds, he stared through them and somehow wished that everything would be as easy and plain as the rising of the sun.

He moved away, then moved his idle arm under her knees, he moved his knees down to the ground and helped himself up. The blanket slowly fell off and Temari softly shuddered at the sudden breeze on her skin, he held her closer to share the warmth of his body. He looked down at the plain blanket, memories do seem to love showing every now and then in his mind yet most of them were the unpleasant ones and those just keep on making him crack every single day.

He sighed then turned, leaving the object that reminds him of such things. He took his steps carefully and quietly down the stairs, he ceased at one time when she started struggling. Gaara hushed her once, then twice and then she finally stopped and curled back closer to him like a purring cat.

The restless kage continued his way down the stairs until he met the floor of the second stage which serves as their temporary home. He did a turn or two then stopped before a closed door, he stepped back a little to give space for a lifted foot. He kicked it near the knob so the lock would only get broken and not the whole door. So it flung open and he moved inside.

He looked around and searched for her bed. He moved towards it and carefully laid her down to the violet covered bed. He stepped back and lokked down at the sleeping woman then soon left. He stepped out and silently closed the door, he went back up to the top floor and head to his office. He sat down to his chair and leaned back, resting for a while by closing his eyes.

_FREE ME!_

His eyes shot open at the inner demon's struggle for freedom. He moved his head down and examined the shadows of the objects that surround him.

"_I fell asleep._"

The sun has rised so high that the shadows have managed to reach the door, the time might be somewhere between 5 to 6 in the morning. He stood up from his chair and decided to have a short shower.

"…"

Minutes passed, Gaara went out to dress with his marroon jumpsuit then his robe of blue and white. He stepped out of the bathroom, and out to his office where he surprisingly found his sister.

"Breakfast." She smiled as she raised the tray a bit higher. She walked towards his table and carefully placed his food over his desk, Gaara sat down and stared down the plate. "Your fave!" green eyes flew up then down, he took the wooden stick at the side and pulled it apart. He held both of the long thik sticks on his right hand and started eating.

Teal eyes cheerfully watched the Godaime Kazekage eating slowly his food, but then… Her smile dropped at one moment. "What's wrong?" she gasped at the sudden lock of his eyes to her. "N-nothing." She put all her weight to one leg and rested her hands on her hips.

Gaara then put down his chopsticks over the plate, "…" he pushed it aside with the back of his hand then went on to his piled documents. His sister took the plate and silently left the room, he let out a sigh then leaned back. He lazily wrote the things that has to be done or approved.

Things came running into his mind, Temari had never served him like this before. Sure, she's the cook of the family since Kankuro has always been busy with such businesses. But whenever he's out of the house, the servants of the kitchen are the ones who make his food. He tried not to think much about it but it kept on crossing his mind. He dropped his pen and he hid his eyes behind his palms, he stared down at his feet. So many things were confusing him…

He leaned back then stared now to the ceiling. Gaara resred his eyes then turned his chair, facing the small circular windows behind him and searched for the shinning sun.

Days passed and things got weirder for the Kazekage and the Sand Ambassador. From that day onwards, Temari herself supplied all the things that he asks his servants for and soon he noticed soon enough that she has been checking on him every 5 minutes of so. He tried to hold her once and asked her why but she kept on slipping through his hand, and now will be the second time since this habit of hers is REALLY getting into his nerves.

The door slowly opened and a blonde kunochi is expected to take a peek, "…Temari." He called out.

"Yes?" she stepped in.

He crossed his arms before his chest and looked straight at her face, "Why are you acting this way?"

"What way?" she raised a brow as she walked closer to him.

"…" he closed his eyes and replied nothing. He knows that she perfectly understood what he's saying. The foot steps getting louder and louder ringed in his ear, he opened his eyes and saw her sitting over his desk. She was sitting right in front of him with her legs crossed and her hands holding onto the desk. Green eyes flew up and met the teal ones and asked one more time, "Why are you acting this way?" the tone of his voice did not changed.

She bent down and her face was much closer than before, their noses almost touched. "I want to be noticed." He stared at her without anything to say, "It's as simple as that. Don't you want to be noticed?" he closed his eyes. "Girls like attention eventhough they don't admit it." She lean back, "They want attention especially from the person they—"

"You're dismissed."

She jumped off his desk, then lowered her head a bit paying her respects to the Kazekage. She turned her back and decided to leave without any argument. Temari went so far just to be noticed, he opened his eyes and watched her back. She's serious. Very serious. She never acted like this before, she actually changed every single part of her personality. She really wanted his attention.

Then in one minute, Gaara found himself embraced by the woman who turned her back at him. His arms fell down, shock overwhelming everything that he is. _Temari_.

She moved back and placed her lips over his. This is the third time they kissed and this no longer is any accident.

Gaara finally let her in, surrendering to the darkness that she brought. He lifted his hand to touch her cheeks, he closed his eyes and answered her call. He stood up and tasted her in return, he kept on moving towards her that Temari found herself against the wall. She was trapped between his hands pressing against the wall. Her fingers went to his shoulders then down his back, she let out soft sounds of pleasure as she finally got what she thinks she deserves. But then, her brother backed out.

The kage stepped away, staring down to the floor. His hands slowly flew and squeezed his head, he gritted his teeth for voices just kept on coming… This isn't good, it's never good. He started shuddering and then he fell down to his knees.

"Gaara." she reached down at her breaking brother.

"Leave!" he spat back as he slapped her hand away, "LEAVE!"

These days, Gaara hasn't been really as stable as he used to be after the war between Konoha and Suna ended. His head aches returned ever since the death of Shikamaru came, or should it be, since he fell into the arms of his sister…?

He wanted to be free, he wanted to be someone far from what his mother and father wanted him to be. He doesn't want to be a monster, he never chose to be like this. People believed that he actually changed for the years that has passed when his death threats lowered to zero. But the truth is the monster just laid down, resting and waiting for a perfect time where it could bathe again in the bloods of his people.

…_No, it's not like that._

…_It's not? How come?_

* * *

**Fen:** Temari? How is it like to embrace Gaara?  
**Tem:** Itchy.  
**Fen:** Why?  
**Tem:** Like I know! He's just... I dunno'...! ITCHY!  
**Fen:** Gaa? Why is that?  
**SILENCE.  
Fen:** I don't get it... HmMMm... Reviews!! 


	6. Losing You

**Kazekage's Daughter**

**Chapter Six: Losing You**

The Sand Ambassador ran through the busy streets of the Desert Village, hearing the news about the threats of the Red Moon. She have just came from Konoha where she was welcomed by a new guide since her last one was Shikamaru whom died in an allied mission. She seemed to get over the loss now, that is what she actually believed. But then, this news came which was brought to her by the jinchuuriki of the Hidden Village of the Leaf that forced her to hurry. The nins of Konohagakure informed her of the kidnapping of the Godaime Kazekage who happens to be Gaara, the jinchuuriki of the Hidden Village of the Sand. Now that she's here, more tragic news went to her ears… The average nins who welcomed their return told her about the unstable condition of her other sibling, Kankuro.

Things just keep on falling down her shoulders. Whoever it is up there, he's really enjoying this stuff that is happening but why? Why should this happen? Nobody would want this to happen… WHY?

Temari dashed in the third Medical Room finding the puppet-user struggling greatly for his life, "KANKURO!" she hurried and stood next to him, giving him all the support he would need. "T-te…tema…ri…" her name slip through his grinding teeth.

She felt like she couldn't take it anymore… First Shikamaru, then Gaara… now she finds another someone lying before her and dying. Why do everyone she finds precious just kept on leaving her behind? WHY?

"I'll have a look at him!" the pink-haired kunochi from the Leaf walked towards her brother. Temari stepped aside and praying to herself that at least let Kankuro stay with her. She squeezed her hands as much pain she feels in her heart, she looked at the lips of this supposedly medical nin waiting for any news about him. "Have you gathered any data?" she asked, then their doctors handed a thin pile of papers stapled together. The leaf nin lifted a finger under her lips then read what the papers had to say. "I can fill these things up." She nodded.

"Will he be alright?"

She nodded again, "If he's strong enough like I think he is, he will be." She turned to the doctors, "Now," she started to give out a list of medical herbs and other stuff. Minutes passed, the medical nin nodded, they assumed that it was all that she needed. She gave another set of orders and the doctors started working. 10 more minutes and the operation is about to begin, "Hold him tightly. This should hurt a little." she hovered her hand over the pail of yellowish water, then she moved it over him which now looked like a large blob. The pink-haired nin pushed it inside him, and he began screaming.

She held down her brother the best that she could, her brows furrowed and her eyes tightly closed at the terror of his screams. No, Kankuro can't leave her alone… She doesn't want to be alone. He should to survive this. He has to.

The Leaf nin moved her other hand at the other side then pulled the gel out with black particles swimming inside it. "Is that the poison?"

"Yes." She moved back to the pail and threw in the gel that went back to being liquid. "NEXT!" she said and another pail of the yellowish liquid was presented to her, and the she did it again. Inserting the gel, then pulling it out at the other side. It happened more than five times, the kunochi just kept on going even when he seemed to lose his head out of the pain he's feeling.

Presumably at the seventh time that she moved back and put the gel back to the pail, she then declared that the operation is indeed a success. "Ugh." She looked down at Kankuro who seemed to be feeling really better now. His face was now calm and clear, he actually looked like he has fallen asleep. Her knees weakened a bit and she fell down, leaning back to the wall. She looked up and then actually thanked the Gods.

The nin started talking again and asked for the village's medical herbs, then soon… She left the room along with the other medical nins. Temari followed them with her teal eyes full of gratitude and of exhaustion. She parted her dry lips and looked at the spiky brown hair that is before her, "…_Kankuro._" Then a little movement was spotted in his fingers, his head rolled to the side and a voice cracked out. "G…gaa…ra…"

"Kankuro!" she regained her strength and managed to hurry to his side. Two small smiles met, giving a sign that at leat a better future awaits the two of them. But Gaara… What about about him?

Time went by and every information was spilled by Kankuro, everything that he knows and possibly remember… he threw it all out. Then, he turned to the blonde nin and entrusted the safety of his brother to him… _Uzumaki Naruto_…

The night fell and the only thing they could do now is wait. Wait patiently for the allied nins to come back with their brother, but tonight, that didn't happened. The nins stayed for the night, but at least, search parties or rather, tracking dogs were sent to find the path towards the abducted kage. A few days passed and the tracking dogs finally came with the information about the Akatsuki, but none of the place where they left Gaara. Yet this isn't something they should pass, all the available nins went out and searched for information themselves.

Temari and Kankuro was left without a choice, they stayed at Sunagakure to at least take over the village temporarily since Baki dissaproved of searching for another kage to replace the current one. Baki was the closest person to a father that they had, he cared so much about them especially towards Gaara. But atleast, he still thinks straight after seeing their precious Kazekage fall down to the hands of the enemies.

More days passed and Temari seemed to notice something about their teacher, Baki was blaming himself for letting Gaara fight on his own. Kankuro did too balmed himself for not being strong enough to retrieve his brother… and the fact that they are just depending on others deepen the cuts in their hearts. Temari couldn't help but weep every night, but during the day, she wears the smile to brighten the mood of everyone even she herself is breaking for the fact that she wasn't even there to at least see him fighting, to give him her support… She wasn't there. She was completely useless.

The night was deep and she was crying on her bed, hugging her pillow… remembering the times that they were together. _I don't want to lose him._

The for a moment, she felt eyes looking at her from the outside. She lifted her head up as the strange emotion crawled up her skin, she put her pillow aside and wiped her tears. She stood off her bed and examined the outdoors through the small circular windows. The door creaked open, "Kankuro?" she slowly turned around, expecting the puppet user but then… It was somebody else.

She gasped and felt strength leaving her body. _Gaara!_

No… That couldn't be. The Akatsuki took him, right? They took him to extract the demon inside him… and now he's back. Then he's alright.

Tears trinkled down her eyes as she couldn't believe who was standing right in front of her, she couldn't help but cry… She was happy, she didn't knew what else to do so she cried. She cried tears of joy. "Gaara! You're back!" She ran towards the Kazekage and threw herself into his arms, "You're back… and you're alright!" His arms wrapped around her tight and she couldn't help but to feel so very happy, she smiled as she listened to his beating heart.

_How long has he gone missing?_

A question came to her mind, the last time that she was in his arms… They actually have the same height but now… She was leaning at his chest.

_Has a year already gone by?_

But it doesn't matter anymore, he's back… And nothing's going to separate them again. His fingers ran from her head down to her hips, he placed his chin above her head and hugged her tighter. "Temari…" he softly whispered to her ear. "I love you…" she the held her breath for a second. Did she heard it right?

"What?" she moved back, pushing down his arms.

"I love you." He stepped closer and touched her cheeks. "No." she replied and pushed away his hands. "NO!"

"Sh." Gaara took hold of her wrists. "What's that for? It's me."

"Are you dreaming or what?" she put up her guard, stepping away from him and giving him a stare so coldly, "Have you gone mad?"

His arms fell down to his sides, "Temari…" his head tilted to the side. "You're mine." He met up with her glare, and the Teal eyes surrendered just after a few seconds. "You're mine!" his hand landed hard on her face, pushing her down to her bed. Blood escaped her mouth, she lied down to her bed almost crying once again. That hurt… and it came from Gaara and that made it hurt three times more. _What happened to him? This isn't Gaara… Where is he?_

* * *

**A/N: **Ok... So the first paragraphs are spoilers for shippuuden eventhough those weren't the things that exactly happen, but... It's still shippuuden. Reviews! 


	7. Who Sings At Night

**Kazekage's Daughter**

**A/N:** This is for IEatChicken because I enjoyed reading his/her review and is because I'm reading her awesome fic as well! And I'm very proud that she's reading mine too!! Ooohh!!! Thank you!

Ok, but apologies first...This is on freaky chapter. Those who are below 18 or people who ARE still so innocent is the "S" stuff should just skip this and just wait for the next chapter, alright? This isn't really discriptive since I'm still 15 and I don't know much about this! But then again, since I'm a writer and I read stuff, I read some fics with these kind of stuff so I managed to write some... But I dunno'... Uh... Just... If you don't like the matured stuff between them, don't read and wait for the next chapter.

**Chapter Seven: Who Sings At Night**

He grasped her wrists, pinning her down with full force. He breathe heavily running after his fast beating heart, his teeth collided—shuddering strongly. His head started to hurt for the realization he went through, what he did was wrong. Very unforgivable… and the least he could do is to make up for it, turn everything back to normal and awaken the monster inside him that feeds on blood and hatred.

He was sweating too much yet he was cold… Very cold. Lust boiled along his excited blood, he never felt this strange sensation for years… He learned how to smile once more. The smile of the cursed child. He smiled widely yet slyness filled his lips, black-rimmed eyes were open wide and pupils were dilated. He was very excited, indeed. He felt everything was burning but alive. He felt the existence he used to believe in rushing through his veins.

He was angry… and lost.

He trapped her fragile body between his legs, he was sitting over her. Temari tried to break free, but even without any justu, he's strong enough to hold her down. He fiercly tore her clothes and tasted everything that made her a woman, she tried to scream but it was muffled by his tongue playing inside her mouth. Her eyes were tightly shut, she doesn't know what to do anymore.

The blonde shinobi was confused… and scared.

His hands slid down her waist as he playfully nibbled her earlobes, deep breaths went inside her ears.

He only believed one things why he's doing this: he needed hate. He was angry, he as well doesn't know what to do so he diverted it all to his starvation for hate.

…Hate. Hate. That is all and that alone.

Temari started to cry, and when he saw this… He restrained himself from what he was doing and stared down at her face, he gently brushed her hair off her face. For a few moments, she thought Gaara was back to his senses. "I'm sorry" He landed his lips over hers, so then… She was wrong. "I'm so sorry_…_" he moved back, and before she could dry up her tears, Gaara was undressing. "G-g-gaara…?!"

"Ssh…" he threw away his pants and everything else aside, he bend down and started kissing her intimately. He moved lower and lower, "Don't be afraid…" he whispered before moving his hands down to her legs and slowly lifting it.

"G-gaa—ah!" he thrusted himself in. She screamed at the pain… and closing her eyes tight. "Sh." He hushed her again.

Temari resumed her crying, she whimpered and raced for her air. She cried and cried, "Don't cry." He touched her face and kissed her forehead, "…Keep quiet." He pushed himself again, "Gaa!! She was trying to call for him and make him stop, but for everytime she calls for him, he positions himself and put himself inside her. "I-i-it h-hurts…" she cried.

He wiped away her tears, "It's alright. Just… Keep quiet." He moved back, and this time… Temari knew what he was about to do, so she tried once more to break free but she failed. "S-sto—Ah!" she screamed at the pain, her strength seems to have abandoned her. "I told you…" he moved his hands over hers as the sands moved away, "to keep" he pushed himself in, "quiet!!!" and another.

She cried… and cried… "P-please…"

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" every word was puctuated by his hatefilled thrusts inside her. Her screams went louder and louder. "SHUT UP!!!" he screamed at her as he pushed her down with another.

"Ugh!!!" she made a sound as loud as she could.

He gasped and bent towards her, wiping away her tears, "Ssh… I'm sorry…" he whispered to her ears, "I'm so sorry…" he closed his eyes then grinned. "Gah!" she felt another pain one inside her. "Sssh…" he put his face right beside hers, "You're bleeding…" he smirked at he whispered to her ears.

"…No." she cried, shaking her head.

"If you kept the hell quiet, this shouldn't have happened." She held her hair tight. "So do as I say." He pulled up her hair and stared at her. "…" there was nothing else she could do but nod.

"Good." He wiped the tears off her face, "I wouldn't want Kankuro to wake up in the middle of the night and find us like this…" he smirked. "Stop crying now." She nodded and did her best to dry her tears.

There is nothing she could do anymore, the Gaara she knew was already lost in the dark abyss and he would never find his way back. He's lost… so lost. And he's not coming back. Not ever.

Temari followed everything he says, even if it hurts she tried her best not to scream and cry… She held it up all inside. "No fun." He suddenly said, "W-what?"

"…" he sat back and released her. "No fun." He then stood up and faced her, he stuck out his index finger and signaled her to come close. "Stand up and come here." She nodded and did what she was told. "Closer." And she did. "Now…" he pulled her head close to him and kissed her lips for a minute. "Down." He moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed her down.

She then understood what he wanted for her to do. Eventhough she doesn't want to, she has to do it or he'll hurt her again. Tears escaped her eyes, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CRY!" he kicked her back down at the floor.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She wiped her tears. "Hey," he held her blonde hair and lifted her up, "I've got another way to get this inside you… but it WILL hurt you, I swear."

She shook her head and did what he wanted. For a couple of minutes, he started to growl… then started breathing heavily. "S-shit." He lifted a foot and pushed her away. He knelt down and trapped her against the bed, he put his arms beside her head showing that it's impossible to escape. He moved closer and kissed her again, letting his tongue played inside her mouth. His hand went slid down and carried her legs, Temari started moaning as his hands went down to her core, his fingers going in and out slowly… but it still hurt so much but she tried no to cry. Gaara held both of her hands with his left and the right just kept on playing at the bottom of her. She wanted to stop, but he wouldn't… If she insists, he would hurt her… and she doesn't want that.

He withrew his damp hands and stared at it for a moment, "You're still bleeding…" he put his fingers together. Temari didn't answered, she just leaned back and rested. He finally stood up and walked away from her, he picked up his clothes and started dressing up. He went back at her and lifted her in his arms, putting her back to the bed. They went back to their first position, Temari being trapped between his legs. "You're right… I don't love you." He said as he put his forehead over hers. "I never did." He moved back and went off the bed, "and I never will." He pulled the blanket and covered her bare body. "So, sleep tight." He let his tongue play in her mouth one last time then silently left.

Now, she's finally alone… Temari sat up and burried her face on her palms and cried as hard as she could. "_Gaara, where are you_?" she shook her head, "_Where did you go_?"

Just outside her room sulked the youngest brother, sitting just beside the closed doors. He stared up into the ceiling as his heart cried as much as she is. He was so upset and broken… His lower jaw hung down. He was asking himself, hoping to find the answers inside him. _Why?_

And then came another complex emotion… _Fear._

_I'm scared… Scared of what? Why am I scared?_

His head went down and stared down at his blood stained hands. _What have I done? WHY AM I SCARED?!! WHY?!!! What's wrong with me?!_


	8. Obsession

**Kazekage's Daughter**

**a/n: **hehehehh... another for IEatChicken since he/she's so full of fun! teehee!

**Chapter Eight: Obsession**

The day after…

Gaara sat down on the hall way of their home, his feet folded and his arms crossed before his chest. His eyes closed and his head hanging down.

Foot steps echoed down the floor, they were slow and heavy. Probably the feet of a man. Dark eyes shot wide, mind going crazy and confused. This man before him, isn't he…? He refrained anymore thinking and hesitation, of course, this is him. The rescue mission was a success. The man wearing a black hood with cat ears bent down, he tilted his head to the left side and wore a smile on his face. He hasn't him like this before, nor seen his face for almost a year.

He lifted his hand up and naughtly snapped his fingers right next to his ear, green eyes were exposed. He wasn't dreaming after all. This man really is him… This is Gaara.

The red head lifted his head up and saw those familiar eyes, "…Hey." He received a smile that he actually have missed, but at the back of his mind, something was wrong. What was it? He felt strange. Gaara was confused. "Welcome back." But the warmth of his smile isn't something to get crazy about, this is his brother. The man that supported him in everything he did, he's always right next to him or behind him to catch him everytime he fails. He was indeed a great man, someone worthy as well to be called the Kazekage.

"Kankuro." He leaned his head back to the wall, "…I'm home."

The puppet-user smirked and chuckled for a moment, "Of course you are." He tapped his shoulders and rubbed his head for a moment. "Have you seen Temari?"

The question lingered in his head, "Have I?" he asked himself. His eyes went down as he dug deep to his thoughts. _Have I seen her?_ Then it came raining down on him, his head started to hurt. "Ugh!" he squeezed his head in so much pain. What's wrong? Why can't he remember anything?

_So it's true._ Kankuro thought, he remembered the report he got from Baki. Gaara died and Chiiyo-sama revived him. _This probably is a side-effect of his revival, he kinda' lost his memories or something._ "Hey." He smacked his head a bit hard, "Stop thinking about it."

"What?"

"Stop thinking. Be an idiot once in a while. Stop thinking, stop worrying, stop everything." Green eyes fell fell down to the floor, "Your room is over there." He lifted his hand and pointed back at the end of the hall. "The last room on the left, get some rest."

"Last… room on the left…?"

"Have it affected your senses? Yeah! Last room on the left! Or have you forgotten where your left is too?!"

"Uh. No." he stood up carefully, "Thanks." He looked down on him with eyes filled shockinly with gratitude. Kankuro felt like freaking out for a moment, but that wouldn't be wise. Gaara passed through him, Kankuro looked down and noticed that he really changed a bit. Also, his walking was still quite strange and his voice was deeper than usual.

"What else did the revival do to him?" He stood up, but eyes still glued to the ground. Brown brows furrowed when he noticed traces of blood on the floor, it looked like the drops were wiped or the blood was wiped to the ground. He sat back down and gave a simple examination on it, he looked back but his brother was no longer in sight. He thought that it has an 80 percent probability that those blood drops came from Gaara since he was the one sitting there but then, his condition went back to his mind. "_I can't ask him about this…_"

Dark eyes went to the corner and found a door. "_Temari."_ He went closer to the door and knocked with the back of his hand, "Temari? Are you awake?" he asked but he got no response. "Temari?" he asked louder. He tapped his feet since he was quite an impatient guy, and nobody would dare to make him wait long. "TEMARI!" he called louder.

"GO AWAY!" she replied with all her might.

"Ugh." He stepped back in surprise, "What's with the people today?" he asked himself as his lips felt like dropping. "Are you… alright? Gaara's back. You don't need to--"

"I KNOW! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

he sighed, "Temari… Whatever happened between Gaara and you…" he looked down to the traces of blood on the ground, "Just forgive him… He don't know what he's doing."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Gaara's been revived. He's going through some strange side-effects… So, he's a little strange."

"…I-Is that… s-so?"

"Are you crying?"

"I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION, PUPPET BOY!!!"

"U-uh… Y-yes, ma'am!!" he stood up straight.

"…Alright…" the knob were moved from the other side.

"Are you coming out?"

"OF COURSE I AM! YOU WANT ME TO STARVE?!!" the door slammed open.

"Alright." He stepped aside, "Do the honors of cooking today." He chuckled.

Temari went out with all the courage she has, she marched down the hall and head to the kitchen. She touched the knob and softly twisted it, she pushed it open slowly… Her shoulders went down at the remembrance of something she doesn't want to remember anymore. For a second, she though she saw Gaara hanging upside down again and that frightened her so much. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, she embraced herself tightly and tried to throw away those thoughts.

She breathed out, finally getting over the memories and head towards the fridge. Looking for something to cook for breakfast.

Gaara, on his room, leaning against the door. He was staring to nothingness, he kept on wondering but he couldn't understand what he was thinking about. Memories… Memories racing for attention and time. It's strange. He felt like a stranger to this house, so why did he came here? He said he's home but everything's so… weary. He felt heavy. He felt so lost.

_Temari._

His teeth collided and his eyes went wide. He lifted his hand up to his head, trapping it strongly.

No more demon… There's nobody else inside him. His body only now to himself… He's no longer any container, but it seems like… the memories that he had was the memories of the demon. He felt like those memories weren't really his. Was he really just a container, and now that he's empty and his body belongs only to him. Does that mean he's empty as well? Just a plain clam without a pearl inside. Just a glass displayed on the top shelf. Just a nobody without that monster.

_Temari!_

His heart keep on screaming. Who is this Temari to him? Who the hell is she? Last night… Last night… What? What happened last night?

He ran out of his room and hurried to the kitchen. He didn't know why he went there… It was just a place where his feet took him. To the kitchen… Why here? Why?

_Because of Temari._

A female form was standing before the porcelein top counter. _Temari._ He hurried to her, throwing everything that comes in his way. He wrapped his arms around her, exhausted… excited. Confused. Temari shuddered at the feeling of his hands slowly grabbing her body.

_Gaara's been revived. He's going through some side-effects… So, he's a little strange._

His lips went to her ears, whispering. She couldn't understand it and she doesn't want to. She closed her eyes and tried to get her mind of it. "Gaara, hands off please." She opened her eyes and brought put the strength inside her, "I SAID, HANDS OFF!" she turned and pushed him away as hard as she could but it was no use, he caught her wrists tightly. Teal eyes went up to his face then she started to cry, "Let me go!"

His lips started traveling over his skin, "STOP IT!" she struggled. "KANKURO!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

A pair of arms went around Gaara's shoulders and pulling him away from her, "HEY!!! SIDE-EFFECT's crossed the stupid line!" he pulled him and threw him down the floor. "No more excuses!" Gaara stood up with burning eyes, hate filling up his blood. The red-head charged, then kankuro landed a few punches on his face and stopped right away when he thought that he actually passed out. Kankuro scratched the back of his head, "Oh, fuck. I was just starting to have some fun!" he released him and pulled him literally out of the kitchen.

"Gonna' lock this mad man to his room… Until these stupid side-effects wear off."


	9. Dark

**Kazekage's Daughter**

**a/n: **hello, IEatChicken! She, she, she!! Hello! WooooooOOot!!!

**Chapter Nine: Dark**

Since then, everything was never the same…

Gaara sits silently at the window sill of his room, his heart quite weary. His eyes softly and slowly blinks and by every time you call him, he closes his eyes and neglects you. His feet folded and resting as well on the sill, his arms hung lifelessly on each side. His head tilting a bit to the right, looking through everything that surrounds him. What has happened to him? Gaara has never been like this before. He seemed that his soul abandoned the demon's container, he lives yet he is dead. Almost dead.

"Gaara?" His eyes shut softly like always… Pretending to be asleep, or is he just too weak to tell everyone to get the hell away from him? Thin brows furrowed at the sight of his weakened brother. He's dead… He seemed dead. Or maybe just dying. It felt like, it should have been better if he wasn't revived. Temari lowered her head and her eyes locked down the floor, her hands crossed but still holding to each other. She felt guilty some how, but she didn't do anything did she? She turned and left his room, she softly closed the door.

By the clicking sound of its lock, green eyes went out of its hiding. Gaara stared out to the endless desert, he breathed deeply out then pushed his legs down to the floor. He walked towards his bed and lifted his robe, he looked at the white cloth and seem he got lost with it. Things keep on fighting inside his mind. He couldn't understand what was happening with him, things just feel… so heavy.

He dropped the robe down the floor and he crawled over his bed and lied down like he passed out. He laid down on his stomach and his limbs widely spread, his head went over a pillow. He looked through the walls of his room, he stared. Stared. Stared…

His fingers twitched a bit as he remembered one part of his 16-year long life. _Love_. Green orbs hid behind some lids of thin skin, he rested as he thought and thought. _Depression, is this? No. I guess not._ He felt so… tired. Was it just because of this _love_ of hers? He opened his eyes but it didn't looked in anything in particular, they were just open. It seemed like he was drained inside a dark void that he couldn't escape.

For a very strange reason, the room went into the darkness. Has the night finally enveloped the world to its cold heart? Perhaps, tonight, he don't like to watch the starts glimmer in the sky. He hates to see those stars now, like how he hates to see other people other than himself. He couldn't understand why he feels like this, he doesn't know why he felt like closing up to the world. He just did it… Without any reason that his mind could understand.

The door slowly opened, this time, the fearful eyes of green did not fled but it looked through the form of flesh. "Hn." He made a fragile sound as his eyes went up to her face. She sat down at the edge of his bed and lowered her face, resting her head over his with thin-fingered hands over one another as the only barried between their faces. "What's wrong with you?" she softly whispered to his ear. "You've been away for almost a year, you weren't even here on your birthday… Of course, that's the Akatsuki's fault. But even now that you're here… It seems that you're still so far away."

His eyes closed and he breathed out. "…" Temari thought she heard a soft snore, she furrowed her brows and moved back… and found the restless kage having finally his sleep. A smile was pushed out of her lips, she haven't seen his face as peaceful as this for almost about two years. "Sleep tight." She brushed long strands of hair off his face. "Please, come back to me soon. I'm getting tired of waiting." She stood up and left.

It has been two months and a half since Kankuro locked him up in his room so he won't be able to do something stupid with their sister. But after a few days of really locking up with keys, he seemed to calm down to the level that he used to be. So, they unlocked the door and actually let him out. But then, Gaara himself restrained himself in going out as well as talking.

Ever since he came back, he was never the same… It seems like, these _side-effects_ would never go away. Two months and a half… That seemed long enough, actually its too much… Too long.

Temari walked across the hall and knocked to another closed door, "Kankuro?"

"Oh," strange sounds came from inside the room, "Hey!" the door opened up.

"What was that?"

"I just slipped and y'know… Being stupid and so fucking clumsy."

"Oh." Her head tilted to the side, "He talked to me."

"Really?" he pushed the door to a wide open, "What did he say?"

"Well… It's not really words but…"

The puppet user laughed, "That's a big improvement, I think."

"Why don't you try talking to him too?"

"And get _HN's_ as answers? No way. I hate being ignored." He leaned back to the door frame, "We can't do anything but wait."

"Well, he's taking so long!"

"Don't get angry with me, I know nothing about these stuff." He paused, "By the way…"

"What?"

"You haven't told me yet what he did to you."

"Now's not the time." Her shoulders shrugged sharply and her hands covered her mouth, she fell down to her knees. "Temari?!" he put his hands on her sides, "Are you alright?!!" Temari vomited down to the floor, "K-kankuro…" she gritted her teeth and furrowed her brows, "But it'll be very soon…" she smiled a little to her younger brother who has been looking after the both of them and also the whole Sand Village as the temporary Kazekage.

"Temari… Don't tell me—" Her head slowly fell and no longer gave any words. "Temari! Tell me! What did he do?!!"

"I said now's not the time." She straighten her legs and stood up. "Wait until it comes." She took a few steps away, but then… She threw up again.

"TEMARI!" he hurried to her side.

Two more months passed for the Sand Siblings with a certain secret melting their bonds. Kankuro kept on wondering what it is, he has been having this strange thought inside his mind but he dare not believe that what he's thinking is really what's going on. Then, the fourth month came since Gaara's return and now, the secret can no longer be kept. The enlargement of their sister's stomach was now impossible to hide. Nothing else changed than her appearance and that alone proved Kankuro's theory to be true.

"I knew it." Kankuro crossed his arms and stared down at his sister lying down to her bed, "Why the hell did this happen?"

Temari's eyes were half closed, she seemed to be so very weak. "…" she isn't even strong enough to talk back to him but her eyes seemed like to apologize for everything. She never wanted this, maybe even Gaara. But it happened, and she has to be strong, she has to go through this because she started this and she has to finish it.

Teal eyes moved to the side, her lips parted and to Kankuro's surprise, she managed to call out a name. "…Gaara…" she said softly. He turned his head and strangely found Gaara there, looking down to his sister.

"I'm sorry…" he lowered his head, "It's all my fault."

* * *

**a/n: **ok... so chappie super short. XD 


	10. No Mother

**Kazekage's Daughter**

**Chapter Ten: No Mother**

Temari lied down in a hospital bed. Her eyes lookig around, bouncing to one side then to another. Her brows furrowed a bit at the awkward atmosphere that has filled the room for almost three hours now, but she couldn't blame anyone for it. Neither she knows what to say, nobody has the strength to break up this silence. She sighed and rolled her head to the left and saw his red-headed brother, standing firmly against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. Then, she looked to the opposite side and saw the brown-headed one, standing beside the window, arms crossed and eyes focused on the outdoors.

Her two brothers have actually fought right before her eyes, it could've been alright if they were arguing over simple stuff but this time it's not… and to make it worse, they argued because of her. She closed her eyes and her thoughts surfaced, she parted her lips thinking that they really should make up now. Being the oldest is really a tough job, you really have to beat the hell out of your younger brothers every now and then. But today, she couldn't do that. She's too weak for her to move. So, she has to talk to them in making up.

"Stop being pains in the ass, you guys." She said with all the confidence she has.

"Give it up." Gaara spoke.

"It's been a month and a half since you two fought and until now, none of you are talking!"

"I'm talking to no one but to you," Kankuro looked back at Temari, "I don't have an idiot younger brother." 

"Speak for yourself."

"Oh, c'mon!" she sat up in the sudden mixture of irritation in her blood. "Cut the fu--- Oh, shit!" she held down to her stomach.

"TEMARI!" Kankuro rushed to her side, Gaara opened his eyes and stared at them. "Are you alright?"

"I WOULD BE IF YOU TWO JUST FUCKING GET ALONG!" she pulled Kankuro's ear and yelled at it.

"H-hey!!!"

"…"

"Hey, Gaara! Come over here!" she turned to him.

"…" he closed his eyes and ignored her.

"HEY! DONTCHA' ACT LIKE THAT OR SOMEDAY, I SWEAR, THIS DAUGHTER OF YOURS WILL KICK-YOUR-ASS!!!"

"Cool."

"Ch." He dropped his arms and walked towards his siblings.

"COME HERE!" she pulled his hand and took Kankuro's as well, "SHAKE HANDS!" she ordered. Gaara opened his hand and stared at Kankuro who was looking away, "KANKURO!" 

"Yes, Ma'am!" he opened his hand and accepted the handshake. 

"THERE! NOW I WANT A HUG!"

"You're kidding." Gaara glared.

"Yeah… You should be." Kankuro frowned.

"I'm not." She smiled and spread her arms around her younger siblings, "Hug."

"Hn." The red-head looked down at the white cloth that was covering Temari's lower limbs.

The night then fell, Gaara and Kankuro retreated to their home as Temari ordered them to do so. Then that deep night, Temari unexpectedly went through strange clutches in her stomach. She began screaming and the doctors hurried to her side since she has the highest priority since she was the Sand Ambassador as well as the Kazekage's sister… and unnofficial wife, if I may add.

The morning came, the left brothers were totally clueless of what just happened. Gaara and Kankuro went off their bed at the same time and strangely had breakfast together in silence. "Hmmm…" Kankuro munched his sandwich.

"…"

"Hey." He swallowed his last bite. "Gonna' visit?"

"Yeah." He answered with his eyes closed and arms folded.

"Let's go together."

"…"

"It would mean a lot to your wife."

"She's not my wife."

"Oh, yeaaaah…?"

"Yeah, and believe it."

"That what is she to you?" 

"She's my sister. Our sister."

"Then, your having a baby with your, I mean, OUR sister."

"I'm not listening anymore."

"Just kidding, brat."

"Call me like that again and I'll kill you."

"Welcome home." His fingers crossed and his elbows rested over the table.

"What's your problem?!" he stood up and and sent his _missed_ death glares.

"Nothing…" he laughed and stood up, "Let's go!"

The younger sand sibs left the house, they walked together towards the hospital. The strange pattern of their foot steps rang in their ears, two pairs of eyes kept on avoiding each other. It gave an starnge feeling in their minds and hearts. It's so awkward for them to walk together.

"It's so quiet when Temari's not around."

"Yeah."

"I still can't accept the fact that we're gonna' lose her over some kid."

"Why would we?"

"She hasn't told you?"

Gaara froze on his spot, "What?"

"You mean she hasn't told you?!"

"Would I be surprised if she had?!" he raised his voice then the pattern of the winds suddenly changed. His eyes got filled with feelings and it overflowed for the very first time and it scarred his heart. It felt weird, he was never in this situation before. Nobody have ever dare to keep secrets from him, the things he doesn't know… it only meant that he really never wanted or cared to know. But this, something like thise, he would really want to know. Why would she keep it from her? What does Kankuro mean by lossing her?

_What? Why? I'm not lossing anyone, am I?_

_Temari… she's not going anywhere without us! With me!_

Gaara took off faster than he ever did. He left his brother from where they talked.

_What the fuck… Why would she do this to me?_

This wasn't a good time to get angry… but he couldn't help it. He wants to know why! The kage landed on an opened window's sill. _What the hell?_ He moved himself inside and thought, is he in the wrong room? Or did she really…? _No… That… can't be._

He stepped towards the bed and the form under those white cloth. _Why is she covered like this?_

At the back of his head, he knew what this meant but he doesn't want to believe that. He doesn't want to. Neither he could accept the fact that they're going' to lose her over some kid… But… In his case… It won't be just some kid. It was his child that took her life...

God, is he becoming his father?

Over the fact that this child will grow up with _no mother_, will she be like him? Lost in the path of hatred and loneliness?

Would this kid… bear another monster inside her and live in a path that she never have chosen to walk on…?

Is history… repeating itself?


	11. Li'l Temari

**Kazekage's Daughter**

**Chapter Eleven: Li'l Temari**

Gaara stared down at the cloth covered body, his eyes were nailed to its unseen face but even so, he knew who's face is under that cloth. He closed his eyes and searched for the tears in his eyes, but it became too hard… He couldn't find it inside him anymore. The fountain had dried up from the coldness of his heart, and unfortunately, the only person who could melt the ice is already dead. And she's lying right before him.

Is it again his fault? Did he killed someone he valued the most? But he didn't meant it… He didn't want things to go this way.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to break down and be like any other human. He wanted to feel helpless in crying. He wanted to feel it flowing down his eyes. It was the only thing his heart is asking for right now, the tears that had dried up. The tears that has frozen of the years of suffering and hatred.

_I don't want to be alone…"_

Why does it have to happen to him?

_Why…?_

He broke down inside like he always had. His face stayed the same, impassive and clear… Maybe he forgot how it's like to feel something inside. His heart has completely rot… it's now turning to dust.

"_Temari."_ He stared down on her as if words were choking on his throat. He felt so stupid, what is this burning up inside him? Why is everything too complex for him? Why is he finding every single thing so hard to understand?

But still… He needed her… That's one thing for sure. He wanted… He wanted to feel free, to lose the chains in his heart but he's afraid that it might hurt…  
_  
_He stepped closer, and pulled the chair for a place to sit. He sat down, feet apart. His elbows rested on each leg and his fingers crossed, he rested his chin over his fingers. _Why didn't I tell her that I was sorry… Why didn't I tell her that… I just needed her…_

His head fell down in all the things he regretted doing, all of it swam inside his head. But still, he wanted to tell it to her, even if it's just too late now. Just… He just want to, at least, fulfill that feeling of being able to speak out. That's all.

So, tell her… Tell her now… Now is the perfect time.

"…Temari, I…"

"Hey, Gaara!" the door flung open, "Holy shit." He bit his lower lip as he walked in the room. His eyes went round with the unwanted surprise lying before them, his fists tightly closed as things ran around his brain. He sure wasn't there when it happened, but with this awkward atmosphere, he was able to finish the puzzle. He knew who was lying over the bed… Kankuro knew why Gaara was so silent.

Neither of them could understand why it happened. They grew up without a mother, why did He had to take their sister away as well? They couldn't understand. The last time that they were together… They regreted being immature and made Temari force them to make them up. It was their last time together, why did it had to be like that? It wasn't much of a sweet memory… They never actually had that. Now, they wish, they had made her feel how much they appreciate all the things she do but like always, it's too late.

But then again… Her embrace that held them all together, that sure meant a lot. She knew she wouldn't last another day, it was her goodbye…

"Gaara…" the puppet user approached. "Have you seen your daughter?"

…_Daughter? Right… Where is she?_

But the words were trapped in his throat, his eyes kept on moving, looking for something… Maybe… Maybe he's looking for his daughter.

"Hey, wise guy, your daughter must be in the nursery. Well, I mean, should be."

_Right…_

"C'mon, let's check her out." He tapped his shoulder and then let him the way to the nursery. They stood before a large glass, they saw a lot of newborn babies. Gaara just stared, looking for someone… _Where?_

"Oh, God." He knocked against the glass softly then a nurse went out and approached them. She bowed her head to the kage who wasn't even paying attention then to the jounin who called her, "Yes?"

"Where's Tsukiyo?"

_Tsukiyo?_

"Temari-sama's daughter, sir?"

"Yeah."

"You can't see her now, Kankuro-dono… Kazekage-sama… I'm deeply sorry."

_What? Wh--…_

"Why?"

"She's under observation, Kankuro-dono… Temari-sama had the child for only six months… The baby needs some more rest and nutrition."

Gaara changed the direction of his mind, he opened his mouth and words found their way out. "Will she be alright?"

"Of course, Kazekage-sama…" she lowered her head and left.

…_Of course…_

A couple of months passed and the child's health was now stable and better. It was time for Tsukiyo to go home… Kankuro held the baby up and made faces, he seemed pretty much enjoying it. "Congratulations, Gaara!" he cradled the baby and danced it to sleep, "At the age of 17, you're officially a father!"

"Wipe that smug off your face or you're gonna' regret it."

"I can't help it! It's my first time to hold a baby like this!" he looked down at her, "Come to think of it, you both have the same birthday! It's just so cool!"

"Drop the stupid subject. She's not coming home with us."

"W-what? You're kidding, right?" he looked at him and found out that he's ABSOLUTELY not joking. "B-but…"

"No buts. Take care of her if you want…" He crossed his arms and walked pass him. "I don't care, I don't want any part of that girl's life."

"Fine." he shrugged, then turned down to the child in his arms. "_I guess, it's just you and me, huh?"_

Gaara left, then years passed and Kankuro raised the child himself. Kankuro lived on one inn while Gaara stayed on their home, having his servents go around the house and do the chores that Temari and Kankuro used to do while he's in the office doing his stuff. Three years passed and Gaara has never asked his brother about his child, proving that he just doesn't care.

Another year passed, and the child was able to understand a thing or two. Kankuro felt the guilt inside him, saying that her mother is dead and his father is busy for work. Luckily, the child never ask who they were so it might not get any worse.

Then another year, here comes the time of questions… Every single time he is bugged by Tsukiyo, once she even asked what was her connection to Kankuro, but the puppet user was out of lies… He just never answered, leaving the child to her thoughts.

Sixth year, Gaara unexpectedly crossed path with Kankuro and Tsukiyo… Kankuro thought that it was the time of truth, but Gaara shook his head… He believed that it's not yet the time. The kage bent down his knees and stared at the little girl, "Where's your mother?" he asked, without any hesitations or emotions on his face.

"S-she died, K-kazekage-s-sama…" she stuttered.

"Your father?"

The girl looked down for a moment, then looked back at those green clear orbs of his. "He's out to work, K-kazekage-sama."

"Work?"

"H-hai, K-kazekage-sama!"

"Who's he?" he referred to his brother, Kankuro.

"H-he l-looks after me, K-kazekage-sama… S-since t-there is no one l-left at home…"

"Really?

She nodded. Gaara stood up and turned his back, "K-kazekage-s-sama…"

"Hm?"

"D-do you k-know m-my mother?"

"…Barely."

"Lie." The child ran into him and held his white robe tight, "You're a liar!"

Gaara pushed her tiny hand away and walked his away from his brother and his secret child. Another year passed, and the child is now seven years old, and Gaara is 24. (Kankuro is 26.) In her seven years of life, she strived to catch the Kazekage's attention and this perhaps, was somewhat, had bear success. After a few meetings, she had finally made him tell a story or two about her mother.

_Kazekage-sama knows so much about mother… I guess they're great friends…_

Gaara finally got the courage to be with her… He started playing with his child, but the memories just keep on bothering him and the secret that he is keeping against her. "Kazekage-sama? Are you alright?" she stared up to him. "…" green eyes dropped down to the blonde hair that was tied to two.

More months passed, the calendar was left to January… Finally. Tsukiyo's 8th birthday is drawing near.

Gaara was having a walk with her again, his eyes were locked to her hair which was now tied to four pigtails like Temari's. He somehow felt better in seeing her like this, somehow, he forgets all the pain that he had gone through… Somehow, it felt like it wasn't that bad after all… Maybe, things happened with a purpose. Temari left this child so someone else could melt his ice.

"Kazekage-sama?"

"…What?"

"Where's my father?"

He suddenly froze, memories… Those dreadful memories, he thought he had accepted them but why is he feeling so stunned? Is he not ready? Oh, c'mon… All he has to say is…

"I don't know." He closed his eyes and moved down his head, "I don't know. I'm sorry." He shook his head and hid his face behind those thick strands of red hair.

"But… Y-you're the K-kaze-kage… I thought you know everything because it was you who ordered it."

"…"

"Why is dad not coming home?"


	12. Like Before

**Kazekage's Daughter**

**Last Chapter, 12: Like Before**

"Why is dad not coming home?" Tsukiyo asked Gaara who was drowning with guilt at the moment. "Is dad very busy that he never had the time to come home to me?" She bent her knees and played at the sands at their feet, "Sometimes," she started writing her name. First, she made the character that represents '_tsuki_', meaning '_moon_ and then '_yo_', meaning '_society_'. "I feel like he's already near me, he just… couldn't face me." She put a line under her name.

Gaara looked away, letting every single word go inside him. He opened his ears; opened his heart. He then glanced down at her, feeling sorry for his child. Her voice just kept on digging the truth burried inside his mind unknowingly. Tsukiyo who grew more and more like Temari just kept on talking about her feelings, Gaara glanced towards her and noticed the two kanji written in the sands, "Who taught you… to write your name like that?" he lifted his feet and head right infront of her.

"Wise ass told me…" she raised her shoulders and crossed her forearms over her knees and stared through everything as if she lost her focus, her head sunk betweem her shoulders. The red-head snorted then carefully knelt down and messed the two kanji symbols written in the sands. "W-what's wrong, K-kazekage-sama?" she blinked and the atmosphere of sadness drifted away. She looked straight at him, seriously puzzled.

"It isn't written like that." He stated without glancing up to her face, he made another kanji over the same spot where she had written first. "W-what's that?" she hovered her head next to his and ignorantly stared at the kanji that he has made. "What's that?"

"Your name can be written in a different way, if it is separated to 'tsuki' and 'yo', then your kanji will be fine. So it will mean 'moon society'." He continued explaining as he straightened his knees and looked down at his written kanji. He crossed his arms and lowered his head, shutting his eyes tight. "Your mother wouldn't give you such a name." He pointed down at the sandy ground, "From now on, write it that way."

"Umm…" she lifted a finger up to her lips, wondering.

"You know what it means?" his green eyes went out of its hiding and examined his daughter closely memorizing the curves that were the same as Temari's.

"S-sorry," she looked up to him, "I… don't." she looked away, hiding her face painted with shame.

"Your mother confessed her love to your father on a night of full moon." He tilted his head to the side and stared down at her with his usual cold face, "It means '_moonlit night'_." (**a/n**: he's talking about **chapter four**.)

"It sounds a lot better." Her lips smiled sweetly. "Arigato, Kazekage-sama." She lifted her head up and stared at his green eyes. "But why do you know so much about her?"

The red head closed his eyes and walked away without anything to say. Days passed, their birthdays passed… More years also did without the kazekage's confession to his daughter. Tsukiyo's 15th birthday is to come and the wound inside the kage's heart continued its bleeding like it's freshly cut. His daughter had grown more like her mother especially how she acted tough towards everything and to him and Kankuro, it felt like Temari had never left.

Today, the calendar was set to January 19. Tsukiyo's 15th and Gaara's 38th birthday. Like always, they're having their walk around the village while talking about Temari. Tsukiyo had never ran out of questions, she always throws a hundred questions at him every year sometimes its even thousands but in his thoughts… this was the only his only salvation and also, his punishment.

"Kazekage-sama?" she looked back, "Where are you going?"

He silently gasped, he was so much drowned in his thoughts that he subconsciously went to a certain direction that he had never walked to for almost a decade. Gaara let out a sigh,"Temari's grave." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Have your answers there."

"T-temari?" she arched a brow as she walked beside him with a slower pace. Gaara kept on walking, he looked back as he stood before a middle-heighted stone gate "W-what?" she asked, Gaara shook his head in return. He continued then stopped again at the end of the isle. Soon he caught her, frozen, looking down at the polished black stone which had a beautiful caligraphy of her mother's name.

"Mother…_"_ she knelt down before her grave. "How are you?" her lips smiled. Her heart wept, her tough soul left—but no tears fell down from her eyes. It's the first time that she heard her mother's name, the first time she visited her grave. "Mother…" she crawled towards the stone and trapped in tight in her arms. "I miss you…" she whispered as if it could reach her.

Dark-rimmed eyes narrowed.

"I miss you so much." She shook her head as she tightened her embrace, the wounds of her heart started to heal. Soon, she felt a hand down at her right shoulder, she turned to to the side and searched who owned it. "K-kazekage-sama…" she looked up and looked at his clear eyes.

"Cry."

"Huh?"

He tilted his head to the side and looked down at her, "You can cry." Tsukiyo straightened her knees quickly and threw herself in his arms. Her hands gripped tight to his chest then moved a bit closer, she cried. Gaara nodded his head and rubbed the back of her head. His heart felt like melting, but he decided not to let it. He froze his heart, he won't let anyone to melt it again. He stared through her, he stared through at anything that came across his sight.

For a moment, he felt like it happened long before. (**a/n:** remember **chapter six**.)

History repeated itself too soon…

His freezing breath tickled her ear, Tsukiyo looked up at his impassive face and waited patiently for his next words. Gaara looked down at her and stared straight to her green eyes. It's hard to deny that she acquired his cunning eyes. He licked his dry lips then kissed her forehead, "_…Temari…_"

"K-kaze…k-kage-sama?" she blinked and froze as his arms carefully crawled around her. Her cheeks burned. Strangely, she felt his cold breath on her ear, "K-kazekage-sama… A-are you a-alright?" she tried to break free, but his embrace was tight. "H-hey…"

Gaara was lost inside his mind, the side-effects that his siblings thought that would wear off stayed inside him and waited patiently for another chance. The life in his green eyes went out, his hands crawled around her like it had the mind of its own. Tsukiyo started shivering. "L-let go!" she straightened her arms and successfully freed herself from his hold.

"…_Temari…_" In his eyes, he's seeing exactly what happened that night. His eyes were blank… he was…

"K-kazekage-sama?"

Gaara came back to his senses, he moved back and looked up at her eyes. "Sorry." He softly said.

"C-can you tell me s-something about f-father?" she stepped back and held tight to her chest yet she tried to ignore what just happened. Gaara froze, he stared down on her feet. He got lost on his path, he felt like everything stopped moving. "K-kazekage-sama?"

He breathed heavily then looked up to her, "Your father… is…"

The revival… it did a lot of things to him. It left a void, a very deep void… a land of nothing.

Gaara trapped his aching head between his hands, "Ch." He gritted his teeth and tightly shut his eyes.

Memories… broken memories… fragments that shows pain, depression, loneliness and… _Temari!_

"K-kazekage-sama?" she hurried to his side as he slowly fell down to his knees. Gaara shivered greatly. "Are you alright?"

_Gaara…_

…_Hold on…_

Gaara felt someone holding his arms, pulling it softly then putting around it to something. "Kan… kuro…" he weakly said.

"Hey, it's alright." A voice whispered, "Everything will be fine…"

Eye lids slowly fell, feeling the secureness surrounding him. Gaara fell asleep-- in the arms of Temari in his dreams.

…

…

…

_To be free from Guilt's grasp… is the best thing that could ever happen to me…_

_Help me…_

_Temari…_

…

* * *

"**Dochira Saezuru o Naito, Kazekage no Goreijou" no Owari  
**_End of "Who Sings at Night, Kazekage's Daughter"

* * *

_

**a/n:** I'm so sad... Why does he have to go through those stuff? the guilt! oh, the guilt!!! it hurts!!! the guilt hurts!!! OoOoohh...! In the end, Gaara appeared to be not emotionally strong enough to tell her daughter the whole story... Aww... It hurts! Oww!!! Oh, well... That's the end of it.


End file.
